Zeno Zoldyck
|jname = ゼノ=ゾルディック |rname = Zeno Zorudikku |first = Chapter 42; Episode 35 (1999) |jva = Tadashi Miyazawa (1999); Hiroshi Ohtake (2011) |gender = Male |age = 67 (as of 2001)2004 Databook, p.142 |hair = Silver (1999; 2011) |backcolor = 33313C |textcolor = FFFFFF |eye = Black (1999); Grey (2011) |height = 161 cm　 |weight = 58 kg |blood = A |occupation = Assassin |relative = The Zoldyck Family |type = Transmutation |nen = Dragon Head; Dragon Lance; Dragon Dive}}Zeno Zoldyck is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father. Despite his old age, he is still a very formidable fighter and Nen user with a sharp mind. Appearance and Personality Zeno is an old man of medium height with silver hair which stands up on his head and a Fu Manchu moustache. He alternately wears signs on his chest saying either A Kill A Day (一日一殺) or Never Retire (生涯現役), and is usually seen with his hands behind his back. Zeno is calm, sensible and pragmatic. Despite being an infamous assassin, he takes no pleasure in killing because it is but a job to him, and even if it is work he will try to avoid death at all costVol 11, p.133. He has followed a strict professional code of conduct ever since he became an assassin and will be upset if he breaks it, even if by accidentVol 26, p.162. Background Zeno was born in the Republic of Padokia. Almost nothing is known about his parents, however he is Maha's grandsonVol 25, p.78 and Silva's father. He and his wife raised their son to be an assassin like himselfVol 5, p.141. Zeno favors Killua more than his other grandchildren, most likely because Killua is exceptionally talented and is the heir apparent to the family business. It is implied that he and Chairman Netero of the Hunters Association have known each other for a long timeVol 25, p.78. In the Zoldyck Family he directly supervises Gotoh and Canary. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Zeno is first seen telling Milluki to free Killua from the isolation chamber of the Zoldyck Family, much to Milluki's dissatisfaction. He then then tells Killua to go talk to Silva. After Killua has left, he has a short conversation with Milluki about Killua's abilities. Milluki claims that unlike himself, Killua does not have the proper mindset of an assassin and tries to impress Zeno with his newest invention, a fancy miniature bomb that is unfortunately completely useless. Zeno only tells Milluki he has wasted his intelligence making silly things and leaves. Yorknew City arc 6 months later, on September 3rd 2000, Zeno and his son Silva appear in Yorknew City. They are among the professional assassins hired by the Ten Dons after the Phantom Troupe massacred a large number of Mafiosi, including the Shadow Beasts. In the evening, the assassins are told that their tasks are to eliminate the Phantom Troupe and to provide security for the auction held in the Cemetery Building. Shortly afterwards, seeing how the other assassins and 2,000 mafiosi protecting the building are annihilated by the Troupe, Zeno feels this is not the job for them. Still, he deploys his En and start to search for the enemies in the building with Silva. Finally they finds Chrollo Lucilfer, the Troupe's leader, in the basement. After Silva warns Zeno that Chrollo can steal other people's abilities, the two of them attack him together. They immediately get the upper hand, forcing Chrollo to use a poisoned knife. Zeno quickly deduces that Chrollo will not be able to satisfy the conditions for him to steal their abilities in combat. He decides to attack alone and tells Silva to cover him and kill Chrollo without paying attention to him as soon as he immobilizes Chrollo. Then, using his Nen abilities, he constantly keeps Chrollo busy defending himself. As the fight goes on, Chrollo has a moment of distraction because he has to watch Silva as well while dodging Zeno's attacks. Zeno takes the opportunity to close in on and pin him against the wall. Silva immediately throws two huge balls of aura at them, causing a large explosion. Before the Zoldycks can finish Chrollo off, Illumi suddenly calls Silva, telling him that the Ten Dons have been killed and that Chrollo is his client. Zeno and Silva spare Chrollo because their clients were the Ten Dons, and now that they are dead, he is no longer their target. When he and Silva are leaving, Chrollo asks Zeno about who he thinks would win in a one-on-one between them, to which Zeno replies that he himself would most probably win if Chrollo fought with stealing intent, but if Chrollo fought to kill then it would be a different storyVol 11, p.134. Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant Crisis, it is revealed that Zeno is an acquaintance of Chairman Netero and is hired by him to assist him in an assault on the Ant King Meryem's palace in East Gorteau. The two of them fly to the palace on a dragon created out of Zeno's aura. Upon arrival, they are detected by Pitou and Pouf. Zeno immediately breaks the dragon into a myriad of smaller dragons raining down on the palace from the sky. At the same time he and Netero dive toward the palace. The dragons pierce through the palace and seriously injure Komugi, a human girl, by accident. Seeing that he has harmed an innocent and that Meryem cares about her, Zeno is upsetVol 25, p.155. He then creates an aura dragon to carry Netero and Meryem to a remote location so that they can battle each other with minimum human casualties. As his mission is only to separate the King from the Royal Guards, he leaves right afterward. On the way out, he meets Gon and KilluaVol 26, p.61, 2 members of the team of Hunters and ant defectors that have infiltrated into the palace, and tells them to judge what have happened inside--an ant trying to save a human girl--for themselves. He encounters another ant, Cheetu, outside the palace, who follows and tries to pick a fight with him to show off his new techniques. Zeno ignores Cheetu's incitement and tells him to look behind him. Thinking that Zeno is using the oldest trick in the book on him, Cheetu keeps following Zeno, and his head is suddenly smashed by a descending Silva, who has come to pick up his father, in a single punch. The two Zoldycks then leave East Gorteau on a dragon. Zeno tells his son that he met Killua, that Killua may have removed Illumi's needle from his brain, and that the mission was the most incredible experience he has ever had because time seemed to start moving really slowlyVol 26, p.165, implying that facing the King was the closest to death he has ever been. Abilities Even though Zeno is rather old, he is incredibly fast and strong and highly proficient at hand-to-hand combat. He asserted that he could wipe out a hall full of armed Mafiosi in less than 7 secondsVol 11, p.91. Even Chrollo, a highly dangerous young criminal, had to fight defensively against him. He is a Transmuter and his abilities include: *'Dragon Head' (龍頭戯画 (ドラゴンヘッド)): Zeno can emit his aura in the form of a dragon. The dragon is connected to his body and every movement of it is controlled through precise motions of his hands. He can also detach the dragon from his body and use it for transportation purposes. *'Dragon Lance' (牙突 (ドラゴンランス)): a straight shot of aura in the shape of a Dragon. *'Dragon Dive' (龍星群 (ドラゴンダイブ)): a big aura dragon shatters into a myriad of smaller dragons which rain down from the sky. *'En': Zeno is exceptionally good at using En. A master of En can extend it to a radius of 50 m but Zeno stated he could extend it to a radius of 300 m without any problemVol 11, p.92. Zeno dragon lance.jpg|Dragon Lance Zeno dragon head.jpg|Dragon Head Zeno dragon dive.jpg|Dragon Dive References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Zoldyck Family